Ho Kaku
Ho Kaku was the substitute ruler of the Tonryuu city. He was placed there secretly by Ryo Fui. Appearance Ho Kaku had an average build and was dressed in the attire of a high ranking official. However, by his demeanor, he had an evil appearance. Personality He was arrogant and mocked the common folk on how they have no idea they are being manipulated into a rebellion that Sei Kyou has no part of. History Ho Kaku had a difficult childhood, as he was a son coming from a poor, lower-class family being in this position made him do anything he could to survive and built inside him the ambition to attain political power. One year ago Ryo Fui arranged for Ho Kaku to be in a position of power within the city in order to prepare his scheme. Ho Kaku went on to bribe high ranking officials of the city and region in preparation for the trap Ryo Fui was scheming. Story Conspiracy in the Court Arc Ho Kaku was introduced when Rui visited her home town, as the temporary ruler of the city, replacing Rui's sick and elderly grandmother. Once news of a Zhao invasion reached Tonryuu, Ho Kaku saw that the preparations for the city's defense were complete. During the city's siege, he seemed willing to lead Rui to a safer place for her, but in reality, he kidnapped her and threw her in a dungeon. After prince Sei Kyou saved the city from the Zhao army, Ho Kaku was there to welcome him inside the city walls and express his gratitude for his crucial intervention. Sei Kyou, then, asked for his wife's whereabouts and Ho Kaku offered to lead him to her. Once inside the royal chambers, Ho Kaku started praising the young prince, urging him to rebel against the king and reclaim the throne for himself. Sei Kyou found his actions suspicious enough and ordered his loyal general En Ka to kill Ho Kaku, but suddenly Sei Kyou's other general decapitated his comrade. Ho Kaku then revealed that he was part of a scheme arranged by a high ranked Qin official, involving a rebellion against the king that would be pinned on Sei Kyou himself. After imprisoning Sei Kyou, Ho Kaku managed to manipulate the city's residents into joining the rebel army and fight to bring the young prince back to his rightful throne. However, his plans didn't go well, as general Heki's subjugation army managed to defeat the rebels and bring the battle inside Tonryuu's walls. Ho Kaku sought to murder the imprisoned prince and keep blaming him for the whole rebellion. Once at the prison, Ho Kaku realized that Sei Kyou had escaped. Fearing that his plot might get exposed, he gathered his guards and led a search team to find the prince. After a while, they met a heavily injured Sei Kyou inside the prison's corridors. Sei Kyou and his followers put up a fight and even managed to kill Ho Kaku, before falling victims to their wounds. As the rebellion was crushed, many of Sei Kyou's loyal retainers desecrated Ho Kaku's dead body, thus taking revenge for their lord's death. Abilities Ho Kaku had little to none combat skills, as seen when fighting against Sei Kyou. However, he was a capable politician and opportunist as he managed to work his way up from a nobody to a city's ruler, working behind the scenes and scheming against Tonryuu's rightful lords. Gallery Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians Category:Ryo Fui Faction Category:Sword Users